Revenge and Love New version up now!
by atw4324
Summary: Bella's parents were killed when she was six. After 10 years, she learns that they were killed by vampires and seeks revenge. After moving to Forks with her uncle, she meets the Cullens. Will they change her opinion on vampires? ExB. AU. please R&R.
1. Proalogue

My name is Isabella, Bella for short, and I was born into a world you may not understand. I was born in a world full of love, but when I was little, that love was taken away from me. I was raised in a place where I tried to escape my memories, but when I turned 16, my past came back to haunt me. My new life goal became revenge. It took over my being, but when I had my opportunity to take my revenge, I fell in love. That was something I swore I would never do. But my own love story is what changed me...it made me see that, even though there were some people that were more evil than the devil himself, there was still love and not everything was as it had seemed.

Enough of my chatter...here is my story...


	2. The Past

As much as I have tried to suppress the memories of my past, I can't seem to escape them. My parents loved me. That I know for sure. I just don't understand why it had to hapen to me.

The night had started out lke any other night with my parents. I was only 6 years old.

I had _begged_ my parents to play hide-and-seek with me for what felt like hours. I still remember the smiles on their faces when they gave in and decided to play with me.

"Bella, go and hide. Daddy and I will look for you first."

I smiled back, "Ok, mommy." My parents covered their eyes and went to cont while I ran to hide. I took my favorite place behind the couch.

After a few minutes, I heard my parents call for me.

"Bella!" my mom said, " Oh Bella. Where are you? Honey, I can't seem to find our precious Bella." The next thing I knew, she was in front of the couch.

"Oh Bella! Where are you?" I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The next thing I knew, my mom was peering over me, smiling.

"There is my baby girl."

I beamed at her, "I'm right here, mommy."

"You go and count and your mother and I will go hide" my dad said.

"Ok daddy."

I counted and went to find my parents. I couldn't remember how long it went on for, but I can remember that I was having fun.

That's when the terror started.

I had gone to hide one last time. After running out of places to hide, I scrambled back behind the couch hoping my mom and dad wouldn't remember that I had a habit of repeating hiding places.

I remember that they started to look for me when there was a crash. One of the windows to the living room was broken. My mom ran to see what was going on. I decided that it might be a good idea that I say where I was.

I heard a snarl and peered around the edge of the couch. What I saw is an image that has been burned into my mind for all eternity. It was a woman. I knew it was a woman, but there was something about her that wasn't quite right. At the time, I couldn't put my finger on it.

She was terrifying, but beautiful at the same time. She was as pale as a ghost, but her eyes were a deep-red, a color I had never seen before in someones eyes. She had crazy-orange hair that was flailing in every possible direction. And she stood like she was ready to pounce on someone.

In fear, I turned around and tried to stay hidden.

The next thing I heard was the scream of my mother. I remember her crying out to stop. "Please, don't kill me." All I heard in reply was a laugh. Then, I smelled blood. The smell was making me sick.

I could hear the footsteps of my father running to save my mom. I wanted to cry out to my father and tell him to stay away. But I couldn't get myself to say the words. I was frozen from terror. I heard my father scream and then a loud snap. I didn't even want to see what happened because I could smell more blood.

Suddenly, everything was silent. It was deafening silence. The smell of blood started to fade away as I remained frozen in place. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation on my back. I didn't dare go to see what it was. It felt like hours before I moved from behind the couch.

I saw my mother lying on the floor dead. She had slash marks across her body. She wasn't breathing.

"Mommy", I cried. "Mommy, please wake up." She wouldn't.

I ran to the phone and called Aunt Renee. She would know what to do. I don't even remember what she had said on the phone. I hung up and went to look for my dad. He was in the hallway. He had meet the same fate as my mother. Then, I remembered the burn across my lower back. I went to the mirror. There was a small burn in the shape of a sideways 'S' on my lower back. I didn't understand what was happening.

I fell to my knees crying. How could this happen to me? Who would do such a terrible thing? I was only a girl. Who was I going to live with with? What was I going to tell people?

My parents had been murdered and I had no idea what would happen with my life. All I knew was that I could never be the same. Whoever did this should pay for what they did, after all I was only a child. And the innocent life that I had led had been torn away from me. I knew my goal in life was revenge.


	3. So far

After the death of my parents, I was put in the care of my aunt, Renee. I loved my aunt so much. She had always been like a second mother to me. And now she was. Although, somedays, it seemed like I was the one who acted as the adult.

Her ex-husband, my Uncle Charlie, still lived in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I visited him every summer, but I hated the rainy town. I always felt like a prisoner to the walls of his tiny house because I was never allowed out in the rain.

I preferred to live in Phoenix, even though I didn't really fit in terribly well. Even in a school of 3,000 students, I didn't really fit in. I didn't really have any close friends. I almost chose to be an outsider. I was different. I wasn't tall. I wasn't skinny. I wasn't a volleyball player. I was Bella Swan, a quirky, 16 year old, with no friends and no real life.

Every year on November 13, I went to visit my parents. It seemed like only yesterday that my parents were murdered. It had been ten years ago.

It was always emotional. It was my parents. I would have expected it to get easier every year, but it wasn't.

This year had been hard. I had just turned 16. It was a not-so-sweet 16. Something didn't feel right. I knew everything was about to change...somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat in front of my parents grave and thought.

"Mom, I miss you", I said. Sometimes I talked to my parents. It helped to calm my nerves.

"Something is different. I can feel it, mom. I don't know what it is, but something is about to happen. Something that will change my life. I'm sorry that your killer was never caught. I feel like it is my fault. I have let both of you down. I'm sorry." I had fallen to my knees and was crying. What was I to do when I was the one to blame?

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the wind. I shot strait up.

"Hello?" Nothing. "Is someone there?"

There was a flash and I fell to the ground. There was no one there. I had never felt so alone in my life. My parents were dead. I had always been good at holding myself together, but I just fell apart. At that moment, I wished that I could just disappear into nothing. I was nothing. I lived this life day by day. Nothing would ever happen to me. But I knew...

Something was coming. This something was going to try everything that I had. It would push my limits to the extreme. I was going to be tried. In my state, could I handle this challenge? Or would I fall to pieces?


	4. The Truth Hurts

As I left the cemetery, I felt a pull. A pull that I have never been able to explain. It was almost as if the wind was guiding me, telling me where to go. I felt like Pocahontas at the end of the movie as she let the wind guide her to save John Smith. I got into my car and let it guide me.

The next thing I knew, I was in downtown Phoenix. I got out of my car and just went. To where I was going, I still wasn't sure, but I went where I was being pulled.

I turned down a street I would never have ever travelled down. It was an old, run-down street in the heart of the city. The paint was peeling off of buildings. Neon signs were half-lit. People were sitting on porches stunned by the sight of me, an outsider to their small world.

Finally, I stopped in front of an old shop. The wind disappeared.

"Ya know...In Pocahontas, the wind would have given her a _little _more help! Am I supposed to go _into_ the shop?" I couldn't believe myself. Who was I talking to?

Nothing.

"Thanks. Your a great help! Next time I need directions, I'll ask you." People on the street were looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I imagined what just happened.

That thought was quickly dismissed. One last gust of wind blew me right into the door of the shop. My face slammed against the glass of the door.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I turned to the direction of the wind. "That was subtle"

I rubbed my cheek. "That's the last time I ask anyone for a hint."

As I stepped through the door, I was sure I had walked into the wrong shop. I was greeted by shelves of books and bottles. As I examined the books and bottles, I noticed that thy weren't ordinary. This was a shop about the supernatural. This was the kind of place where people came to learn about werewolves, witches and palm reading. I was almost positive that I was in the wrong shop. I turned to walk out.

As I turned, a glint caught my eye. The glint came from a blade, not just any blade, but a dagger. It was the most exquisite dagger I had ever seen in my life. It was only about 7 inches long. The entire blade was covered in detailed engravings. The handle was a darker metal with strange letters carved into it. The letter appeared to be an S. Just like the scar that stayed on my back. Why would something so strange catch my attention?

Next to the blade, there was a pendant. The pendant was the size of a nickel and was made of glass. This was the kind of pendant that had something put into it. The pendant was on a long metal necklace that would hang at the level of my heart.

"Ahh. The dagger of Sladen."

I spun around so fast, I had to regain my footing to avoid falling over. Facing me was a stoic, older man. His face had been withered with time, but it still had a certain softness to it. His skin was darker. He appeared to be an American Indian.

"Excuse me?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you like scary stories? I know one that will terrify most people." I nodded. What did I have to lose?

"They say that there are things that walk among us that should never exist. They defy human nature. They live off of the very thing that sustains our life. Blood."

I had to interrupt. "Woah...Slow down. Do you mean to tell me that there are such things as vampires?"

"Yes. They say that there has been someone marked by a tragic past. This is the person that will destroy the evil ones."

"Mark? What kind of mark?" I thought of the mark on my back. Could it be the same? I don't know if I would qualify for a tragic past. Besides, my parents weren't killed by vampires.

"An 'S'. On the lower back. Why?" He seemed to know something I didn't.

"I think..." It was me. I had been marked. "But I have nothing to do with vampires. My parents were killed when I was young, but that has nothing to do with vampires."

"Let me see the mark." I turned around and showed him the scar I had kept secret from anyone else. "When were you marked? Was it the night your parents were killed?" He was almost smiling. What kind of person would smile at the thought of a girls dead parents?

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your parents were killed by a vampire. They can be so cruel."

"That can't be true. It was nothing more than a random killing."

"Were your parents stabbed? Chances are not. Were your parents covered in blood when they died? When an autopsy was preformed, was there any blood in their systems? Did the police ever find the killer?"

Images and sounds flashed through my mind.

_I was cowering behind the sofa. I went to look for my mother. She was covered in blood. So was my father. Another flash. The examiner was telling Renee that there hadn't been any blood in either of my parents systems._

"No. Mom. Dad." I couldn't help it. He was right. And we both knew it. "It can't be."

"It can and it is. You are the chosen one. You are the one to destroy the evil."

I was in tears. "I can't. I'm not strong enough." I said through sobs. I didn't have the strength to fight.

"You will learn. You can be trained," he said.

"I can't. What happens if I don't want to accept my destiny? What happens?"

"It is your choice. No one can make the decision but you."

Is this what I wanted? Could I ever be strong enough?

"You have time to decide," he said. "You don't have to choose now."

"I'll need a few days."

"When you are ready, come back and I will help you."

"Thanks." I turned around and left. As I passed through the door, I remembered what had brought me there. Was it really my destiny? Could I ever be strong enough? All I could think of were the images of my parents on the floor. I had said that I wanted revenge. This was my opportunity.


	5. Decisions

**AN: Unfortunetly, I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

Could I really be strong enough? Could I avenge my parents?

I sat in my room. Thinking. Doing nothing else. Thoughts flew through my head so fast, I couldn't deal with it. Vampires. Destiny. Vengeance. Love for my parents. Hate for vampires. How could this happen? I was normal. I was Bella Swan. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"BELLA". It was Aunt Renee.

"YES," I yelled down the stairs.

"I NEED YOU TO COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND," she yelled from the steps. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING."

This couldn't be good. Whatever it was, I braced myself for the impact.

When I came downstairs, she was seated next to her current boyfriend, Phil. She was holding his hand. That was never a good sign.

Phil spoke first, "Bella, your aunt and I have something to tell you."

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED," Renee screamed. I think the whole neighborhood just found out. I didn't know Renee could yell that loud. She was excited about it, but that's just a guess.

"That was subtle," I murmured.

"There is something else we wanted to talk to you about," Phil stated. Oh no.

"Renee, are you pregnant?" I asked.

"What?! No. That's not what we wanted to talk to you about." I sighed. At least she wasn't pregnant. Renee couldn't handle another kid in the house. She is the kid in this house.

"You know that Phil plays baseball." I nodded.

"I'm going to be traveling with him. Only sometimes, but you will be in the house by yourself for awhile. Is that ok with you?"

I don't really think I could say no. Besides, if Renee was gone, I could start my training without any distractions.

I smiled to myself. "Sure. That's fine. Congratulations." Renee wrote down the schedule and the weeks she would be away. And then they told me wedding details. Urggh. I hate weddings.

As soon as I was dismissed, I ran to my room. I began to plan my next trip back downtown to talk to the owner of the shop. I would do it.

I took destiny into my own hands. And I never looked back.


	6. Sladen

"Your back. Much sooner than I expected."

What was I going to say to that? Yep. Surprise! I came back because I had nothing better to do. No. I didn't even know the guys name. I really was crazy.

"Yes. I'm Bella."

"I'm Don." Don. That was an Italian name. I think I just entered the mafia. Oh boy. And Isabella is an Italian name. Yep…the mafia.

"I decided to train. I have the time. My aunt is getting remarried to a baseball player and she's gonna travel with him."

"Is he famous?"

"No. Strictly minor league. He's not very good, but don't him that. He thinks he's amazing."

"Back to business. I'm curious. Why did you come back?"

Of all the questions he asks me, he decides to ask me the question to which I have no answer. I didn't really know. I did it because I would have some free time while Renee was gone. I did it on a whim. Is that so terrible? What else was I going to do? Knit.

"I don't really know. I have the time, so why not."

"Is this something you really want? Are you doing this to occupy time? Do you remember that your parents were killed by vampires?" Boy, this guy really knows how to piss me off. Of all the things to bring up again, he had to bring up my parents. Maybe he knew that bringing up my parents would make me angry. My parents are dead. Because of vampires.

I could feel my eyes watering. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you bring up a past I've tried so hard to forget?"

I was so young and so much was taken away from me in that one night. I never had a mother to argue with. When I got married, I would never have a father-daughter dance. That one night had changed the path of my life. My mother's engagement ring hung around my neck as a reminder to my past. It was something I could never let go of. I could never let go of them.

"Why," he said. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that Don's voice startled me. "Because you need to learn from your past. If you don't learn from the past, history is bound to repeat itself. Like what happened to you so long ago. It can happen again. I understand that it brings back a lot of bad memories. Bella, you need to learn to channel the emotions into something stronger. Something you can fight with. You have to learn to fight back. You have to be strong. Do you still want to do this?"

Yes. He was right (yet again) and I knew it. How many other people had already lost loved ones because it took me so long to accept what was happening? I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

"Yes. I want to do it. Train me." I felt like I was selling my soul, but I was ready.

"Patience. You see that dagger, the one that had originally caught your eye."

"Yes. The dagger of Sladen. That's when you started to tell me the story of vampires."

"Yes. That's where I will start my tale. Many, many decades ago, there was a vampire named Sladen. He wasn't exactly the nicest _thing_ to be around. He was always hostile and was always thirsty. That dagger was his. He used it to torture his victims before he drank their blood. He drank them dry. One day, after he was done torturing his next victim, he had put the dagger down. The young man knew he was about to die. But he was going to fight back. He had no idea that Sladen was a vampire. He picked up the dagger. It was covered in the man's blood. As Sladen came to bite the man, he plunged the dagger into the vampire. Now, not much can pierce the skin of a vampire, but for some reason, this dagger, when coated in human blood, can kill a vampire. The young man killed the vampire. After that, the young man, carried around the dagger and an ounce of blood around his neck to keep in case he ever met another vapmire. That's what the pendant is for. As the man lay dying on his bed, he gave the dagger to his son. He told his son to always keep it with him and from then on, the dagger was passed down in the family, along with the pendant."

"Ok. So, how did you come to get it?"

"My great great grandfather was the one to encounter the vampire." He paused. "He passed down what he learned about vampires. My family has acquired other information through various means. And now, I must pass what I have learned to you."

This was it. I had accepted my destiny and I wasn't going to turn back.

**Sorry, I have been trying to update as much as possible, but I am limited on free time. I hope you enjoy the story. I know its still slow, but it will pick up soon. Thanks**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	7. Moving

It had been over a year since I had learned about what really happened to my parents. And I learned about the scar; it was my destiny. And I accepted it. I embraced it. No one else in the family knew but me. My parents had been killed by vampires. I hated vampires. All of them. There was no way I could ever let one live. I had learned to channel all of my emotion into power. I was a force to be reckoned with. Don't mess with me.

It was all about to change. I sat with Renee on the way to the airport. I couldn't believe I had convinced her to let me go. I thought it would take me hours to convince her to let me stay with Charlie. To live in that tiny town of Forks was to damn myself and I knew it. I really didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She wouldn't stop asking me. Of course I didn't want to do this. I was a terrible liar and I tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, Renee. I want to spend time with Charlie. I haven't seen him in a long time. It will be good for me to live somewhere else for awhile. Besides, now you can travel with Phil as much as you want. You won't have to worry about staying home to watch me."

"You right. I know it was hard for you to stay home all by yourself. When we would come home, you always seemed exhausted."

"I tried to keep the house looking nice. I knew you would appreciate it." That wasn't true. I was almost never home. I was always training with Don and he would work me until I collapsed.

"The weather will be nice for a change." I tried to comfort my aunt even though I hated Forks. "Maybe I'll see some snow. Like I said, I want to spend time with Uncle Charlie."

Of course, that wasn't my real reason. See, the vampires like places that aren't very sunny. When Don found out that my uncle lived in Forks, one of the rainiest towns in the country, he said that it would be the opportune place to start my hunt. So, all I needed to do was convince Renee to let me go. And I did.

Even though Don had put me through living hell, I still wasn't sure I was ready. I had been trained every way possible. I knew everything there was to know about vampires. I could kill them with the dagger and the ounce of blood that now hung around my neck. The pendant had been filled with blood. The dagger needed blood to actually kill a vampire. That blood was my blood.

I had the dagger in my suitcase, but could I really use it if the time ever came when I needed it? I was always questioning myself. Don told me it would only lead to hurt. I had to stop it.

After I got on the plane, there was no turning back. Going from Phoenix to Seattle felt like forever. After I landed in Seattle, I ran to catch my next flight to Port Angeles. I hoped that my luggage also made it onto the flight. More importantly, I hoped the dagger made it onto the flight. As I sat on the plane, I turned on my music and let it block out any thoughts.

As the plane arrived in Port Angeles, it was raining. Nothing ominous, just something that happened all the time. Something I would have to get used to. Rain was not for me. I liked the heat of Phoenix. I shrugged into my brand new rain coat. I would get my use out of it here.

As I stepped past security, I saw Charlie waiting for me. As much as I was coming here for business, I was still happy to see Charlie.

"Hey kiddo. Gosh, you look more and more like your mother everyday. How have you been?" He smiled.

"Not bad Charlie. How are things in the tiny town of Forks?" I couldn't help but be amused. Nothing EVER happened in Forks.

He laughed, "Same old stuff. Let's go get your stuff."

When we left the airport, we got into the police cruiser. In Forks, my uncle is Chief Swan. I hated being in that car. I felt so small. It reminded me of when I was little. I was accidentally locked in the back seat. I had no way of getting out. After 20 minutes or so, Charlie came to my rescue. It was a long time ago, but the back seat still terrified me.

"Good news, Bells. I found you a car. Well, it's actually a truck. It runs just like new!"

"Charlie, you didn't have to do that. I was gonna buy my own car when I got here." Wait, did he say _like new_. Oh no. "How old is the truck?"

"Well, there was a new engine put in it. It runs perfectly Bells, I promise! But it was probably new in the 60's. It's a Chevy." Charlie's idea of 'runs like new' is a lot different than mine.

"Ya' know, you really didn't have to do that for me Charlie. Thanks."

"That's ok, kiddo. If you have a car, it's a lot easier on both of us." We didn't say much the rest of the hour long car ride. You could feel how each of us were nervous.

When we got home he asked if I wanted help unpacking. I quickly refused the help knowing that he would want an explanation regarding the dagger. As I trudged up to my room, I remembered what it was like spending time here as a child. I was by myself many times because Charlie was always at work.

As I unpacked in my new room, Charlie called me down. He had already registered me for classes at Forks High School. This school was only 300 students. In Phoenix, the school I attended was over 3,000 kids. This was going to be an adventure, to say the least.

We ate dinner in complete silence. After dinner, I washed the plates and Charlie watched a football game. I asked if I could do the cooking from now on because, honestly, Charlie was a terrible cook. I would never tell that to his face, but he knew I knew that he was a terrible cook. I was put on kitchen detail. I would need to take a trip to the supermarket to stock on food other than fish, bacon and eggs. I made my shopping list and made my way upstairs again.

I went to finish unpacking. I took the dagger out and looked at it. It was covered in etches and markings. I really wondered how strong the blade was. Could it really kill a vampire? I noticed the 'S' mark on the blade again. I turned around and pulled up my shirt. I looked in the mirror and there was the mark. It looked exactly the same as the one on the blade. It was like a burn, but looked like a healing scar.

After I finished unpacking, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. The water felt good on my tense shoulders. After, I brushed my teeth and went to bed. Tomorrow would be an adventure. Who knew who (or what) I would meet in this place.

Was I ready for a new school? Who knew. I had a job to do, and that's what was important to me. Or so I thought.

**I hope you liked it. I'm trying to write as much as possible. I need reviews to help keep the story moving. I thank all of my faithful readers.**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	8. The First Day of Hell

**AN: Yet again, I dont own them, i just make them do what i want them to do.**

**I would like to thank waterrockz for the review. It's those kinds of reviews that keep me writing.**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my old alarm clock. What I would have given to hit the snooze button for ten minutes. Or even shoot it. Maybe Charlie would let me borrow his gun.

Suddenly, I remembered what I was supposed to do here. I went to my closet and pulled out the dagger, sheath and holster. I tied the holster around my leg and slid the dagger into the sheath. I had to keep the dagger with me. I was almost positive there were no vampires at Forks High School. There were probably just a lot of stupid, hormonal teenagers. Actually, that might be worse.

As I was going down the stairs, I managed to trip and end up falling flat on my ass. "Butt, meet the floor. Floor, meet my ass. You two will be spending some quality time together in the coming months so I suggest you get to know one another."

"Bells, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one. I'm just introducing the floor to my butt since they will get to know each other quite well."

"Still kinda klutzy," was all he replied. It wasn't a question.

"Yep." What else was there to say? It was true. The one thing Don could not get out of me was my ability to trip over a flat surface.

After my little incident I could hear Charlie frying some bacon. He offered me some and I turned him down saying that I liked to stick with a bowl of cereal in the mornings. He wished good luck on my first day of school and promptly left for the station. I had a few moments to be alone before I needed to head to school to pick up my schedule.

After I had locked the door to the house, I turned around to see my truck. It was an old Chevy. It had a rusted red color and still smelt like tobacco. As I drove to school, I wondered what the people here would be like. It had been so long since my last trip to Forks.

I almost missed the high school because it was nothing more that a few brick buildings. If I hadn't seen the sign, I would have totally missed the school. As I drove into the parking lot, I looked for the building that would be the main office. Unfortunately, it was raining. There would be a lot of 'unfortunately' here, it always rained. As I stepped into the front office, there was a rush of heat. I suddenly felt better (and warmer, but that's a given). The front desk was made of a cherry wood and there were folding chairs for seats.

I went up to the desk to find I tiny woman sitting behind the desk. The name plate said Mrs. Cope.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I just transferred from Phoenix."

"You are the chief's niece. He's been so excited that you have come to join our happy little town." Happy isn't exactly how I put it. The weather seemed to reflect my mood. Gloom. I was not happy at all.

She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. She showed me the best route to get to and from my classes. Last, she handed me a slip of paper that needed to be signed by all of my teachers. Joy, I couldn't just slip in unnoticed.

I smiled politely and quickly returned to my car. I sat with the car off trying to memorize the map. Since training, I was able to remember more things at once. Chances were slim that I would forget where I was going. After ten minutes or so, more students began arriving at the school so I moved my car to where most of the student cars seemed to be.

As I stepped out of the car, I noticed that people seemed to congregate on the benches and even in the wet grass. This was definitely something different from Phoenix. In Phoenix, most of the students sat by their lockers or in the commons. I tried to avoid contact with people as much as possible, but (inevitably) some people knew that I was the new kid. Apparently, the whole town has been expecting me. "Isabella Swan, right?" Bella, I always corrected.

As I went to class, I could feel the stares of students in my back. I was so self-conscious. I kept telling myself not to fall, that would be humiliating. As I walked into my first class, I handed my slip to the teacher, was handed a book, and made my way to my new seat in the back of the classroom. English. This would be easy. This was one of my better subjects. I peered at the required reading list. Ha. Most of these I had read. Maybe my aunt could send me the papers I had written for each of the books. It's not copying, I had written the papers. It would save me a lot of time. Besides, it would give more time to find a place to continue my 'other studies'.

English passed in a breeze. As I left the classroom, there was a boy that walked up to me and introduced himself. His name was Eric, and from what I could tell, he was the computer nerd of the class. He offered to walk me to my next class. I knew exactly where I was going, but I said yes. It was the polite thing to do. No one here knew that I was not only smart, but I had been through immense amounts of physical, emotional and mental training to prepare myself for a battle that no normal person could fight. I had to out smart my enemy.

Throughout my next classes, I met more and more people and noticed that most of the people tended to be in the same classes. When I went to lunch, a girl named Jessica Stanley suggested that I sit with her. She seemed friendly enough. She didn't need much encouraging when it came to small chatter.

As I sat with her, I glanced across the lunchroom. That was the first moment I saw them. There were five of them. And they were all beautiful. They all sat silently at their table. They looked nothing alike, but they all had the same pale skin and bruises under their eyes.

I turned to Jessica, "Who are they?"

"Oh. Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The blond ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins. The big one is Emmett Cullen. The girl with spiky hair is Alice Cullen and the other boy is Edward Cullen. They are all _together_ though. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett."

I glanced back at the Edward. Words can not describe how beautiful this boy was. He had the face of an angel. His hair was a messy bronze color and his face was perfect. He had piercing black eyes. The kind that vampires have if they haven't fed in a while. There was something different about him. He was perfect. Could he be a vampire? He had a tray of untouched food in front of him. No, I was losing it. Forks was already making me crazy.

As I was looking at him, he looked up and met my glance. His face appeared curious, like there was something about me he couldn't figure out. I quickly looked down knowing that I had already started to blush.

I looked up again and noticed he was talking to his family. He turned and looked at me again. He had a puzzled look on his perfect face. I looked down again.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you," Jessica whispered.

"Stop. I don't want him to notice me." Why would someone like him ever look at someone like me?

As I sat at the lunch table, I heard a few people that they had Biology with Mr. Banner next. I spoke up and told them that I also had Biology. One of the boys, Mike, offered to walk to class with me. All of the boys were paying so much attention to me and I couldn't figure it out. I was nothing but normal. Well, with the exception to my little secret, I was nothing but normal.

As Mike guided me to Biology he explained that he was originally from California, so he knew how I felt about the sun. Ha! He had no idea. I was submersed in hell, and hell was supposed to be hot, but this hell was cold.

When I entered Biology, I was greeted by the familiar black-topped lab tables and the stools that we had in Phoenix. At least some things never change. I walked up to the front of the room and handed Mr. Banner my slip. He signed it, handed me a book, pointed me to my seat, and wished me luck in the class. My seat was next to none other than Edward Cullen. As I walked back to my seat, I stole a quick glance at his perfection. His eyes were boring into me like he hated every inch of my being. What had I done? Those piercing black holes made me uncomfortable.

As I sat, he slid as far away as possible from me. I was sure I smelled fine. Casually, I flipped my hair over my right shoulder to hide his glare, but it seemed to go straight through the shield. His hands gripped the end of the table and it looked like he was going to leave permanent marks in the table. He stayed rigid the whole hour. When the bell finally rang, he stood up fluidly and rushed out of the room. How could someone seem to hate me so much without saying a word to me?

I got up and walked sullenly to gym. I had my slip signed at received a hideous gym uniform. I wasn't going to need to dress out today. I sat back and watched people play volleyball. I was from the valley of the sun. I should be amazing at sports, but I could barley walk across a flat surface without tripping.

After class, I went back to the front office to turn in my slip. When I stepped into the office, there _he_ was talking in a quick, smooth voice to the receptionist about switching out of Biology. Was it because of me? It couldn't have been. He didn't even say a word to me, but if looks could kill, I would be dead many times over from the glares he was giving me in class. Suddenly, I felt the dagger on my leg for the first time today. It felt hot against my skin, like it was trying to tell me something.

As another student came into the office to drop a slip of paper into a basket, he suddenly realized that I was in the room. He turned around and gave me another death glare. His eyes shot right through me.

"I can see that that is not possible. Thank you for your help." And with that, he walked out the door leaving me stunned.

Mrs. Cope saw me. "How was your first day, honey?" She was trying to be sweet while I handed her the slip that was signed by the teachers.

"It went fine." I lied. I swiftly turned out of the office and headed to my car. I couldn't handle it. I was truly in hell, except hell had frozen over. I got into the cab of my truck and started the roaring engine. I fought back tears all the way home.

I went home and threw my books into a pile into the corner of my room. I pulled out a little album that I had brought with me to Forks. I flipped through it. It contained pictures from my parents wedding, the hospital when I was born, and me growing up. I missed my parents more than ever. I felt so weak that I just cried. I couldn't do it. A year to bring up my confidence and one day brings it crashing back down.

I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

**Please review! It is what keeps me writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I also love opinions and guesses of what comes next. Please review. I will try to get the next chapter out asap!**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	9. Nightmares

**AN: Sorry, I'm not the great Stephenie Meyer.**

I couldn't sleep the next night because of the rain. It was pounding at my window making me restless. The rain eventually put me to sleep and I ended up sleeping without dreams. I awoke in the morning to find the sky an ugly grey tone. Charlie had already left for the station and I was left to get my own breakfast.

As I sat down to my bowl of cereal, I remembered what had happened yesterday; how all the boys in the school seemed to drool over me, the ordinary girl, with the exception of one boy: the bronze-haired boy. Edward Cullen. He was a god, but hated me for some reason. I couldn't let one boy get to me. When I got to school, I would confront him and ask him what his problem was. I could do it. No, I couldn't. Yes. Yes I would, whether I wanted to or not.

As I got to school, I was greeted by some of the students I had met yesterday. They morning flew by and I was almost anxious to see Edward Cullen to tell him what I thought. But, at lunch, as I glanced over at his table, there were only four people. He was gone. Why had he left? Was it because of me? It couldn't have been. It must have been something before I had gotten into class.

I couldn't help but being distracted the rest of lunch. And even in Biology I couldn't focus. Why was I thinking so much about this person who appeared to hate me with one glance? I wouldn't let it happen.

Biology passed and still no sign of Edward Cullen. It couldn't be possible.

After class, I made my way to the Thriftway to do the grocery shopping. I came home faster than I thought. I put the groceries away and got back into my car. I decided that I needed some secluded place to practice. After about an hour of driving all over town, I found a little path that led towards a clearing in the woods. It was small and perfect. I got out of the truck and pulled the dagger from the sheath around my leg. I stood in the middle of the clearing. I stood doing nothing more than listening. I turned to the left. I controlled my breathing and took the knife and went through my exercises. I turned to my right and repeated the same routine. I realized the time and went back to the house. It would only take me twenty minutes to get to my sacred spot. Nothing could harm me there.

I made dinner for Charlie. He was very quiet while he ate only asking me a few questions. After, he went to watch some sporting event on tv. I did the dishes and went up to my room to start my homework. Not even thirty minutes and I was done. I decided to go to bed early since I knew sleep would evade me that night due to the rain. As I was lying in bed, I reflected over the last year of my life; what I had learned, who I had become, what I was fighting for. I actually had something fight for. My parents. But what good would this revenge do. It couldn't bring them back.

In the middle of my thoughts, I drifted to sleep. I dreamt that I was in my clearing. I had the dagger in my hand when I was approached by none other than Edward Cullen. He beckoned me in his sweet, velvet voice. He told me to put down the dagger. I don't know why, but I put it down and followed him. He led me through the forest, running to keep up with him. "Come Bella." He said. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." I couldn't help it. I continued to follow him. He slowed to a walking pace and began to walk beside me. "It's ok, Bella. Nothing bad will happen." Edward stopped. He turned to me and I saw the same red eyes I had seen many years ago. The night my parents were murdered. His smile was so malicious. His hand traced the vein on my neck. As he bent his head towards my neck, he whispered two words. "So sweet." The words were a part of the wind. He kissed my neck and then, his teeth sunk into my neck.

I woke up screaming. Charlie rushed into the room.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Bad dream. I'll be ok. Thanks for checking on me."

Really, I wasn't ok. Those eyes were haunting my vision. And that voice. So sweet. That's what he had said. In my nightmares Edward was a vampire. He had come to take my life. And the dagger. Where was it? I got up and looked in my closet and found it sitting on the shelf.

It was just a dream. I had to keep reminding myself of this. But it had seemed so real. Could it be? No. It was just a dream. It was only a dream.

**I NEED reviews. Please. It is what keeps me writing. Recommend the story to everyone. I need some reviews. I am trying to write as fast as possible. Thanks for your patience.**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	10. Shock

**AN: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Damn. Sorry it took me so long for this update! I have been super-busy lately.**

I couldn't sleep the next night because of the rain

All week I couldn't help but think of the dream I had. Everyday I saw the family sitting at the table. The four of them. Edward was still gone. Every time I saw them I thought about my dream. Could it be? Could Edward and his family really be vampires? I knew I'd made a joke about there not being any vampires in Forks, but what if I was wrong. What would I do?

Over the weekend, Charlie went fishing with some of his buddies. He was concerned that I would be at home by myself. I told him not to worry. There were things that needed to be done around the house. Living with Charlie was like having my own place. I loved being by myself. It gave me time to think. After Charlie left, I grabbed the key to the Chevy and hopped into the car. I drove to the clearing and tried to relax. I had so much on my mind from the last week that I couldn't focus. I stayed in the clearing all day, in the middle of the rain. As much as I wasn't a fan of the rain, I liked standing there, feeling at total peace with water on my face.

At lunch the next day, out of habit, I glanced up to find five people sitting at the Cullen table. Five! That meant he was back. I decided to look up at him and if he looked angry, I would skip Biology. As I glanced up, his eyes met mine and immediately, his eyes met with mine. He looked brighter today. There was something different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Unfortunately, he didn't look like he was about to kill me, so I had to go to class.

The bell rang and I made my way to Biology.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. Your Bella, right?" Of course you didn't get a chance to introduce yourself last week, you were too busy glaring at me to-

Oh, boy. He was very close. And very handsome. He smelled wonderful. But he called me Bella?!

"How do you know my name?" I was shocked, normally, I had to correct people. He looked confused. "Most people call me Isabella when they first meet me," I clarified.

"Oh. Well, would you prefer that I called you Isabella?"

"No! No, Bella is fine. It just surprised me, that's all." Of all the times for me to be a bumbling idiot, why did it have to be now? I glanced over at him. That was it. His eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out.

"Um. No." That's funny. Last time I saw him, his eyes were black. I don't think I could ever forget the way his eyes bore holes into me. Today they were softer. A topaz color. That's strange. Could eyes shift color? No, unless he was lying about the contacts or he was a vamp-

"Class, today we will be doing a lab and identifying the phases of mitosis," Mr. Banner spoke.

I took out the slide and put it under the microscope. "Prophase", I muttered. That was twice in the last week since my suspicions had been raised about the Cullen family.

"Do you mind if I look?" I was right. There was no need for him to look. I had done this lab before in Phoenix. He muttered something about me being right. I wouldn't be wrong. I knew what I was doing.

The second I went to pass him the slide, his hand grazed mine. In that split second, so many things happened that it took a while for my brain to register. I felt a shock from his cold, almost icy, touch. At the same moment, the dagger, in the sheath against my leg, burned like fire. Like it knew something. My heart began to beat so fast I thought it would come right out of my chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shock you." It wasn't just a normal shock. His hands were like ice. I was suspicious. It was January in Forks, but no ones hand could be so cold.

As soon as class was over, Edward rushed out of the classroom in a blinding fast move. There was something different about this boy and I couldn't quite put my finger on it!

**Ok...Hope everyone liked this chapter. I would like to know if everyone would rather have shorter chapters and more updates or longer chapter and less updates. Please review! Criticisms are always welcome. I have the middle of the story written, but i need to get there! I will try to update asap.**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	11. Dreams

**Yay for updates! Sorry this one has taken so long! I hope you like it. The idea for this chapter was given to me by one of my close friends, so the credit goes to her.**

People have always told me that dreams are they key to reality. Even Don had told me to pay attention to my dreams. So, why didn't I pay attention to the dream with Edward? Maybe it was sheer stupidity. Or maybe I had a crush. Who knew? I knew that dream was trying to telling me something. But, that night, I had another dream. I was with my parents. What kind of cruel person would put me through this? It was hard enough to think of them, but to have a dream was like opening the hole in my heart all over again. I loved them and they were taken away from me.

"My daughter," my father said, "my bright and shining Bella." He smiled at me. "You have grown up to be a beautiful girl. You look more and more like your mother everyday!"

"Dad," I sighed almost in tears. "What are you doing here? Is mom here?"

"I came to visit my daughter. Don't cry, honey. I'm here now. I know things have been rough on you, but everything will be ok. Your mother was right behind me."

"Dad, how can everything be ok? You and mom are both dead! You have no idea how hard this has been on me!" I was crying. After so many years, why did they decide to show up now?

Suddenly, a beautiful figure appeared. She was wearing a flowing white gown and looked like an older version of me. It was my mother. She was truly an angel from heaven. I cried even harder because I missed her.

"Baby girl, don't cry," she said. I couldn't believe that she was right there in front of me. My mother was the one person I always wanted when something went wrong. I reached for the ring that still hung around my neck. It was right next to my pendant.

"Mom, I miss you so much." I reached for her embrace. She was actually there. She pulled me into her arms.

"I'm here honey. I'm sorry I've been gone so long." I couldn't move. I was with my parents. My family was together again, for however brief a time, but we were together. I wished the moment would never end. I wanted to stay with my parents.

"Mom, why did you have to go? Do you know how hard it's been for me?"

"Bella, I never wanted to leave you, but I had to. It's the only way you would discover your destiny and embrace it. Look at the woman you have become. I'm so proud of you, my daughter." She knew?

"Mom, what- how did you know? Why did you know? Why- why did you never tell me?" She had known all along. She let this happen. My parents knew what was going to happen. How did they know? I pulled out of my mothers embrace and stalked off.

"Isabella Marie Swan, come back here right now." My father demanded. Even when I was little, I knew I was in trouble when he used that tone, so I turned around to listen to what he had to say. "Your mother and I didn't have a choice. Do you think we wanted to leave you? We knew from your birth that this was your destiny. We didn't know when all this would happen, but we knew that at some point we would have leave you for everything to happen. Your mother hoped you would have been a little older so we could explain what was going to happen, but it happened so fast, we never got the chance. When you were at the cemetery on you birthday, do you remember what happened? The wind with bad directions? That was your mother and I. You needed to embrace this destiny that has been given to you. You have a chance to rid this world of the evil in it."

"Dad, do you know how hard it's been for me? What if I decided not to accept this? What if I decide right now to quit? Hmm?"

"Even if you don't want to, it's started. Once you get the ball rolling, it won't stop." Both of my parents turned as if being called. They gave each other a nod and turned back to me. It didn't look good.

"Bella, we need to leave now," my mother said.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You just got here! Don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry, honey. We need to go." My parents smiled at me. How could they smile at a time like this? "You need to wake up. You have school, remember? Just remember something; sometimes, what you're looking for is staring you right in the face. And remember, sometimes people don't choose their path, it's chosen for them."

"Great. That's s ton of help."

"My beautiful daughter, just look around you for the answers you need. Your father and I are always with you, even if you don't realize it. We love you so much. Good luck."

And with that, they were gone. They just left. I was standing in the middle of nowhere.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

And that was the alarm. It was a dream. It was just a dream. But dreams are the key to reality, right?

**So...by now, you know what I'm gonna say! Please review. Thanks to anyone who reads the story. And thanks for your patience.**

**-Schuylerstwin**


	12. Authors Note

Hi everyone!

To those who have been faithful to this story, I apologize. Im not going to update this story for a while. Im going to leave it up, but im going back through and re-working it and making it better. I want this story to be better and it hasn't quite gotten to the level i want yet. Im going to write more before I start posting it again.

Also, I will be able to write more. I now have a personal laptop so I'll be able to write more. Also, now that I am entering college, I have more time because of advanced credits from high school. My schedule is relatively free.

I would love to hear everyone's opinion to make this story better. I write not only for myself, I write because I know others enjoy it.

Thankyou

Schuylerstwin


	13. NEW VERSION UP NOW!

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for being so patient. I have finally gotten down to editing Revenge and Love.

I am posting it tonight as Revenge and Love 2. Here is the link:

.net/s/5836863/1/Revenge_and_Love_2

I am taking this version of the story down at the beginning of April so the two dont get conflicted. I will also be changing the name of the other back to Revenge and Love when this version goes away. I promise will be better with updates. The first 3 chapters have already been fixed and changed.

Again, thank you. thank you. thank you for your patience.

-schuylerstwin


End file.
